world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022314-BeauMeouet
CA: Hello Meouet... TC: Whọ ịs ṭhịs? CA: I am Beau, you arrived at my house moments ago... TC: Oh! TC: hellọ ṭhen. Dịd Dọịṙ gịve yọu my hạndle? CA: No, Ryspor did actually... TC: Ah. CA: I must say, you are very good at hiding, if it took me this long to hear of you... CA: So, how is it going in the mines?... TC: Yọu knọw∴ Almọsṭ dyịng. Ofṭen. CA: Oh dear, what happened?... TC: Ṭhe elevạṭọṙ wạsn'ṭ funcṭịọnạl ạnd we hạd ạ ḃịṭ ọf ạ scạṙe. CA: Oh my, sorry to hear that... TC: Iṭ's ọkạy. We jusṭ need Null ṭọ ḃe less ṙeckless. I ạlsọ need ṭọ ḃe mọṙe useful. CA: Oh, yes I had the same problem, needing to be more useful I mean... CA: Maybe I could help?... TC: I jusṭ need ṭọ fịguṙe ọuṭ họw seeịng ịs useful ịn dạngeṙọus sịṭuạṭịọns. TC: Oṙ ạny sịṭuạṭịọn. CA: Seer of Rage correct?... TC: yes. CA: Well, I don't have much experience with the rage class, it could be very useful indeed... CA: Perhaps you could see what makes someone angry, and use that to your advantage... TC: Iṭ cạnnọṭ sạve sọmeọne fṙọm ạ fạllịng elevạṭọṙ. CA: Not all classpects are useable in the same situation... TC: I feel ṭhạṭ I ạm ọnly sọcịạlly useful. Peṙhạps fọṙ gọssịp. Oṙ ṙelạṭịọnshịps. CA: Oh no, anger is very much abusable in combat... CA: Mak someone angry, their attacks become erratic, and they lose all sense of strategy... CA: Make someone afraid, and they won't fight in the first place... TC: Ṭhạṭ ṙequịṙes sọcịạl skịll. I ọnly see ṭhe emọṭịọn. I cạnnọṭ pṙọpeṙly ạffecṭ ịṭ. CA: It's much easier to make someone angry when you know their secret tick... TC: On ṭhạṭ nọṭe, Seṙịạd ịs mọṙe ṭhạn cạpạḃle ọf dọịng ṭhạṭ. As I've seen. CA: Hm?... TC: Meṙely nọṭịng ṭhạṭ ṭhe pṙịmạṙy funcṭịọn ọf my heṙọịc ạssịgnmenṭ cạn ḃe ṙeplịcạṭed ḃy ṭhọse ọuṭsịde ọf ịṭ, ṙendeṙịng myself useless. CA: Well... CA: What other talents do you have?... CA: Classpect isn't all that you are... TC: I cọllecṭ ịnsecṭs? CA: How do you collect these insects?... TC: Neṭ. Hạnds. Cups. CA: Do you sneak up on these insects?... TC: Ṭypịcạlly. CA: Wll then you're stealthy... CA: That's a useful talent... TC: Iṭ ịs ḃuṭ seveṙạl ọṭheṙs ạṙe ạlsọ. Iṭ ịs nọṭ unịque. CA: And?... TC: Họw dọ yọu feel ṭhạṭ yọu ạṙe nọṭ useful? CA: Not being unique doesn't mean you aren't useful... CA: Well, It was mostly because I have next to no physical strength, making me very useless in combat... TC: Ṭhạṭ cạn ḃe fịxed. TC: Ṭṙạịnịng ịs ịmpọṙṭạnṭ. CA: I am already doing that... CA: I'm even taking boxing lessons... CA: Plus, I have a very combat oriented class, so it has evened itself out very luckily... TC: Ah. CA: I risk sounding cheesy, but you just have to keep focus on the positives... TC: We wịll fịnd ṭhem evenṭuạlly. TC: I suppọse CA: All I know is having a negative attitude only leads to more negativity... TC: Iṭ ịs dịffịculṭ when whạṭ yọu cạn "See" ịs ṭypịcạlly negạṭịve. TC: Defịnịṭely ạ chạllenge. TC: I wịll updạṭe yọu mọṙe ọn ṭhe mịnes ạs we pṙọgṙess. CA: Oh, I should update you on the ruins... CA: we found a door made of candy, behind it was a land of cotton candy clouds and I think I see castles in the distance, everything seems really old and sticky... CA: And there is ominous laughter in the distance... TC: Ṭhạṭ's∴ ọdd. TC: If yọu see ạnyṭhịng sṭṙạnge ọṙ pọssịḃly pọịsọnọus, pọckeṭ ịṭ fọṙ me. Sạfely ṭhọugh. TC: And ṙememḃeṙ ṭọ keep yọuṙ fạces cọveṙed. CA: will do, farewel meouet... TC: Ṭạlk ṭọ yọu sọọn, họpefully.